


Be Careful So That The Clothes Don't Wrinkle

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [22]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Formalwear, Girl Penis, He/Him Lesbian Mordred, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Mordred and Fran are acting as servers during a special party for Chaldea. Right before the event, though, Fran drags Mordred away so that she can release some pent up feelings on him.
Relationships: Frankenstein's Monster | Berserker of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red
Series: fate/kinktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Be Careful So That The Clothes Don't Wrinkle

They didn’t have much time. Mordred knew that they had an event to go to and they had to act as waiter and waitress, but Fran had seemed insistent on doing this right before they had to go, now that they were already in their formal clothes. Finally relenting, he placed his hands against the wall and readied himself. Quickly pulling down his pants around his ankles, Fran had aligned her cock with his cunt, and slammed in without any foreplay, full of need and desperate to release it somewhere.

“Hurry it up,” Mordred grunted as Fran pushed herself in, looking back over at her girlfriend for a moment. She was gripping onto her hips as tightly as she could, not wasting a moment of time, rather wanting to get this done now quick and dirty, not wanting to extend it any longer than it had to be. They both knew they were pressed for time as was, but now they were fucking all the same, so they had to make sure this got over as fast as they possibly could.

Mordred gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep himself under control - he had to still look presentable if he was to go out there and serve the attendees drinks, after all. Yet, as Fran continued to push deeper and deeper inside of her with a fervor, his discipline began to sleep, and he began to let out tiny moans of pleasure due to the rough way that Fran was handling him. 

Even though he knew that they shouldn’t be doing this, especially with such expensive clothes like the ones they were wearing now, he couldn’t stop now, either. He found that he was enjoying this far too much, and was desperate for his own release. Panting heavily, he could feel sweat begin to pour down his face simply from the intensity at which they were going in an attempt to get this over with, yet any thoughts of how that might impact their duties as servers were thrown out in favour of the now, and now he wanted Fran to fuck him as hard as she could, consequences be damned. 

Eventually, though, Fran’s pace began to slow down a little, and with a grunt she told him that was about to cum. Panicking a little, not wanting her to cum anywhere that would be noticed, especially not on his suit or Fran’s dress, Mordred’s brain wracked itself trying to think of a solution. It came with a quick realization that there was only one real way out of this.

“Cum inside me,” he grunted, looking back at her to see her nodding. With a few last thrusts, Fran hilted herself inside of Mordred, shooting her load and letting out a final grunt of satisfaction as it all poured in. Mordred couldn't help but experience orgasm as well at the feeling of being filled up, gritting his teeth and puffing out air out of his nose as he tried to hold himself together. 

When he finally shuffled his pants up and buckled his belt, Fran seemed to be in a good mood, smiling all the while as they walked out of the toilets. Mordred couldn’t help but shake his head, knowing that that had certainly been a close call - yet at the same time he wouldn’t be able to deny to Fran that he had enjoyed it just as much as her if pressed about it. Even then, he would insist that they never do something this risky again. 

That is, if they could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
